


Protective Dragons

by Hawken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hanzo - Freeform, hanzo/reader - Freeform, his dragons interact with your baby, reader is hanzo's wife, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawken/pseuds/Hawken





	Protective Dragons

Stirring him from his sleep, the faint mewling of an infant woke the marksman. Glancing across the bed, your sleeping form was covered by the blue blankets as your hair spread out like a gentle fan behind you. Clearly, you were exhausted, not that he could blame you for that of course as your daughter was only a few weeks old and never seemed to sleep. Smiling, Hanzo kissed your forehead gently, as not to wake you before stepping carefully into the adjoined room. 

Hurrying over to the small bed, he lifted his daughter gently and began humming in order to calm her. Slowly but surely, Anzu’s faint whimpers began to subside before she opened her large brown eyes and stared at her father in awe. “Hello Anzu” Hanzo chuckled, stroking the fluffy black hair on top of her head. Tilting her head, Anzu stared at her father a little longer before her tiny pink lips cracked open into a smile.

Upon seeing this, the older Shimada couldn’t help but chuckle. Anzu was a spitting image of him, yet her smile was undoubtedly yours. Coping her father, a high-pitch giggle erupting from her throat as her tiny pudgy hands reached for his long hair, her fingers tangling in it softly. As the tiny baby laughed, Hanzo felt a stirring in his left arm as the small room began to glow a light blue. Racing through the sky with little growls and yips, Hanzo’s dragons began to chase each other around playfully in the air before rushing down to meet their master’s child.

Half excepting Anzu to cower away from the hyperactive dragons, Hanzo held her close to his chest, but instead of hiding, she simply gasped. Knocking against one another, the two noodles stopped before the baby, looking at her before glancing up at their master. Sighing, Hanzo nodded at them, “Go on… Just… be gentle”. Carefully, the two Dragons edged close to the younger girl before she giggled a patted one of them on the head.

Squealing with glee, Anzu laughed as the two noodles purred and rubbed their against her, their whiskers tickling her delicate skin as they licked her cheeks. Smiling at the scene before him, Hanzo almost was caught by surprise as you stumbled sleepily into the room, rubbing your eyes as you yawned. “ Is she okay?” you mumbled before stopping suddenly, your eyes widening as you noticed the scene before you.

Your husband Hanzo holding Anzu to his chest as the two of his dragons purred and cuddled your child lovingly. You knew the dragons were an extension of Hanzo’s soul, a direct reflection of his being, although he occasionally had difficulty controlling them - so you weren’t surprised that they were being so loving, you were simply stunned and caught off guard to see them right now.

Noticing your shock, Hanzo wrapped his spare arm around you and pressed his forehead against your temple. “It’s alright, I believe Anzu’s joy brought the dragons out” he whispered, a happy glint in his eyes reflecting into your own. Chuckling yourself, you gently stroked Anzu’s head before bringing her into your own arms. Hanzo felt as if he was radiating with happiness as you held your daughter, his dragons snuggling against your shoulders as they protected Anzu.

Later that day…

“Yo Anzu!” Genji practically shrieked as he burst open the front door, causing his older brother to groan. “How’s my favorite niece eh?” he laughed as he entered the living room where Anzu was sat on the floor with a few toys of hers. “Give me strength” you faintly heard Hanzo mutter under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Swatting the back of his head gently, you stood up from the couch and kneeled beside your daughter. “Say hello to your Uncle Anzu” you cooed softly as Anzu smiled up at her Uncle, reaching for him. 

Grinning madly at the sight, Genji began to walk towards her when green smoke formed over her right hand before his own dragon burst free. Flying madly towards Anzu, she shrieked in delight but the green dragon was suddenly stopped as two blue dragons emerged before the young girl - growling protectively as they coiled around her, snapping at Genji and his dragon. The green dragon whimpered at this and back up, hiding behind his master’s legs with a yelp

Sighing, you raised a brow at Hanzo who wore an incredibly smug expression on his face. “Be nice” you teased as Hanzo raised his hands and stifled a chuckle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he lied as he watched his dragons in amusement. “Hanzo” Genji moaned a little, “Come on brother!”. With a grunt, Hanzo finally whistled and his dragons backed off, still sitting on either side of his daughter, watching the green dragon cautiously. 

Purring in delight, the green dragon raced towards Anzu, throwing itself at her as she shrieked on the floor as it licked her face over and over. Although Hanzo wasn’t too pleased about the ordeal, he couldn’t help but crack a smile when hearing you, his daughter and Genji all laughing at this moment that none of them would ever forget


End file.
